Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''is the 22nd episode of MAD Season 2, and the 48th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Garfield of Dreams: Seth MacFarlane tries to get Hollywood to care about has-been cartoons again. I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: ninja turtles! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that March's Madness becomes March's Sadness. (Animated by Mark Marek) #Opening Scene #[[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] (Comic Parody of Garfield / Movie Parody of Field of Dreams) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman juggles, then a bunch of balls fall on him. #Bobo the Clown marries balloon instead of Dorine (Animated by Mike Wartella) #What's Wrong with this Picture?: Jay-Z #The Left Hand of Doom (Comic Parody of Hellboy) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Dr. Glass Johnson Makes the Score (Cartoon) #Duck Takes a Bath with His Rubber Boy (Animated by Don Martin) #Stapler Goes to Dentist (Cartoon) #Lancing with the Stars (TV Parody of ABC's Dancing with the Stars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Robots Build a Human (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Thor hammers bolts with his own hammer (Spoof on Thor) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Swing Tree (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy is too afraid to go on diving board, then falls down on stairs. #Wizard or Crazy Person (Cartoon) #[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Hate_My_Teenage_Daughter I Hate My Teenage Daughter] and'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Lancing with the Stars) Buzz Aldrin says, "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time ''I Hate My Teenage Daughter showed up, the second time Mr. & Mrs. Smith appeared, and the second appearance of the What's Wrong with this Picture? segment. *This is the third appearance of Garfield, and the third time Spy vs. Spy was lineless. *This is the fourth time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy. The previous ones were: *#[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *#[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *Michael Sinterniklaas reprises as the voice of Leonardo from the TMNT 2003 TV series. *Tara Strong gave a little nod to Chowder and the Fairly OddParents by using her "Truffles" and "Timmy Turner" voices in the episode. *Frank Welker reprises his role as Garfield. *Kevin Shinick reprises his role as Brad Pitt (but as Fred Zombie) from The Walking Fred. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Doonesbury, Peter Jackson, Michelangelo, Construction Worker, B.C., Prime Minister, and Buzz Aldrin *Dan Milano - Dagwood Bumstead, Raphael, and Dad *Rachel Ramras - Drew Barrymore, Angelina Jolie, Nikki Miller, Edna, Lancing with the Stars Announcer, Doris, and Dennis the Menace *Kevin Shinick - Seth MacFarlane, Will Smith, Brad Pitt, The Shredder, Thor, Bobo, Dick Tracy, What's Wrong With This Picture? Announcer, the Wizard of Id, and the MAD News Anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Leonardo, Tom Cruise, and Steven Spielberg *Tara Strong - Loretta Lockhorn, Annie Watson, and Boy with Scissors *Fred Tatasciore - Hagar the Horrible, Hellboy, and Wizard or Crazy Person Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Basketball Announcer, and Donatello Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes